1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display device, such as an organic light emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Recently, flat panel display devices that may be easily implemented in a large-area dimension, thin type, and light-weighted condition are rapidly and widely being used. Such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs).
Also, the flat panel display device may be implemented as a transparent display device including a transparent region in at least a portion of the flat panel display device.